PTL 1 discloses a portable measurement device having a sensor for measuring moisture and sebum of the skin, and a data communication portable terminal connected to the portable measurement device. The portable measurement device and the data communication portable terminal are separate devices. A skin condition is measured remotely from the data communication portable terminal.
PTL 2 discloses a portable phone receiving user's skin moisture information.